The Rugby Match
by Kitten0607
Summary: A fun day out for Emily and JJ.


It was fall and Emily have talked me into going to a rugby game with her. I am excited about going, we always have a great time when we are together, but not looking forward to the game. I love all the stuff that goes along with sports, friends getting together, good food, bundling up in blankets and being outside, especially in the fall. It's all so exciting until the game begins, then I will get bored, Emily will be enthralled, then I will mope or get pissy, neither of which I am sure She will be happy about.

The day arrives for the game and we leave fairly early to grab a bite to eat before. Emily can see my enthusiasm dwindling as the meal progresses. She looks at me in my jeans and long sleeve tee and smiles exasperatedly at me. She promises me I won't be bored, trying to cheer me up, then adding that she knows how to make it fun for me and smiles.

I smile back at her, but now a little concerned. I thought this was a "normal" outing but not too many of our events end up "normal", even if it's not intended to.

Emily hands me a bag as I get in the car and tells me that she got a little something to keep me interested during the football game. I look at the plain brown bag, stuffed with brown paper to hide the contents, a little sceptically but proceed to pull the paper out. There in the bag, was a pair of panties. There didn't seem to be anything special about them, they were rather plain from what I could see from inside the bag. Emily told me to go to the restroom immediately when we got to the stadium and put them on. I looked over at her and said, "I don't see how these are going to make the game more interesting for me, but if it makes you happy, I will do it", then kissed her and thanked her for the thoughtful gift.

As we drive to the stadium I open the bag again and pull the panties out to examine them. I turn them over in my hands, examining them. I can see her watching me out of the corner of her eye as I notice that they are a little heavy for panties. I look over at her again and see that twinkle in her eyes as the corners of her mouth try to fight back the smile.

I examine the panties a little more closely and figure out that they are not ordinary panties but seem to have something sown into the crotch.

"Hmm, why are they so heavy? There seems to be something in them", I say as I try to figure out what kind of panties she has me putting on. It finally occurs to me that these are vibrating panties. We had looked at them in a store not long ago, but I don't remember you buying them. I can't figure out how they work though, the ones we had looked at had a remote control connected by a wire, so I look for the "on/off switch".

Emily watches as it dawns on me that the panties I had dismissed as plain previously are anything but. She tells me, "there is no "switch" if that's what you're looking for, there is only the wireless remote that I have in my pocket, but don't worry, I checked them and they work," she finishes a little cocky.

Emily sees my look of confusion and explain further, "I remembered us discussing buying them in the store once but didn't like those because the remote was not wireless." "I hunted on the internet until I found a pair that I could control," then she smiles and winks at me.

As we park outside the stadium Emily explains, "with every point my team scores you will get a dose of excitement as well, so if you pay attention you will know what's coming but if your mind wanders then it will be something to bring your attention back to the game," she finishes sounding so proud of her plan.

When we get into the stadium Emily immediately finds a women's restroom and waits outside for me to put the panties on. When I came out I saw her reach into her right pocket as she put her left arm around me.

I immediately felt the jolt of the vibration, she started low as we walked through the crowd, wanting to see if the vibration could be noticed.

I was trying to walk normal but not sure if I was pulling it off as the vibration, although low, was pressed into my clit by my snug jeans. The sensation was wonderful but made it hard to concentrate on avoiding all the people walking at me.

Emily steered me through the crowd, enjoying my seemingly distracted state, to the concession area. We were about the third in line so had a few minutes to wait. She decides that this would be a good time to try out the different speeds available and crank the vibration up to medium.

My body stiffens against hers as the vibration increases and I see you look down at me. "Are you ok princess?" she asks innocently, "you seem a little tense."

I open my mouth to speak, thinking of calling you a "smart ass" but as I do, you turn up the speed to high and all that comes out is, "Iiiiiiiahhhhh" in a low moan.

Emily laughs and smiles at me, "What was that princess? I couldn't quite make it out?"

The vibration was so direct and so powerful that I thought I was going to orgasm right there in the concession line but fortunately, we were up and so she turned the power off so I could concentrate on what I wanted to drink.

After obtaining our drinks we walk away and she begins to giggle, "Wow, those must be great, you should have seen the look on your face when I turned it on high." "I can see that is going to be the most effective speed to use on you once the game begins," she says as we find our seats.

Emily lays down a thick blanket for me to sit on since I had complained about how the seats always hurt my ass. I thought this was so thoughtful of her, only later to find out that it wasn't for comfort but to keep the vibration from travelling to the other seats.

I enjoyed the game much more than I ever thought I would, although I was absolutely exhausted, not to mention extremely turned on, since England won by several points. Emily helped me to the car and after she was buckled in and we were on our way home she began to stroke my face, teasing my lips with your thumb, letting me suck on it then forcing it into my mouth.

"So princess, how did you like the game?" Emily asks, knowing by how I am sucking your thumb that my pussy is sopping wet.

"Hmm, that was the best rugby match I have ever been to" I say enthusiastically as I look over at her, still teasing her thumb with my mouth.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You were a very good girl during the game, very attentive." she says jokingly as we pull onto the highway.

"Well, I don't see that I had much choice but to be attentive. I think you enjoyed the game quite a lot as well", I say as I look down at the wet spot on her pants.

"Yes, I did, I enjoyed spending the time with you, teasing you and making you get close", Emily says as her hand moves from my mouth to explore my body.

I lounge back and let her touch my body as she pleases on the way back to the house. Once into the house, she doesn't even wait for the door to close before coming up behind me, wrapping her arms tightly around my upper body, pinning my arms to my sides. She starts to nibble at my neck, then up to my ear where she whispers, "Now princess, I am going to finish what I started at the game. There will be no more games tonight, not with the issue you caused me".

I arch my back and grind on her leg for a minute before she releases me and tells me to take my clothes off but to leave the panties on. I do as Emily tells me as she walks away. It takes like 10 minutes to actually get my clothes off because she keeps hitting the remote to watch me squirm.


End file.
